


Mess

by MathConcepts



Series: Love in Rocky Halls [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex on work tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathConcepts/pseuds/MathConcepts
Summary: Celegorm isn't as neat as Curufin. He prefers making a mess to organizing one, and his brother is in no position to complain when it comes to Celegorm exercising this trait.





	Mess

The delicate tools fell from the tabletop to the stone floor, landing in a ringing clatter of metal.

Curufin pursed his thin lips, displeasure flaring in his eyes.   
  
  
"Tyelko, if a single one of those has been _harmed..._ "

 

"Oh, shush." Celegorm responded, his hands sliding around Curufin's waist and down, cupping his buttocks, then with a heave of his muscular arms, lifting Curufin onto the now clear tabletop.   
  
  
A single tool remained however, and Celegorm crushed his knuckles upon it under Curufin's weight as he eased his brother down. Hissing out some crude word, Celegorm batted the tool off the edge of the table, where it joined its brethren with a dull _clank_.

Curufin watched the tool fall dispassionately.  
  
  
"You are a _pig_ , Tyelko." he informed Celegorm dryly.   
  
  
"I am lion, strong and passionate." Celegorm corrected, his abused knuckles forgotten, his hands traveling over his brother's clothed chest.  
  
  
"A pig." Curufin insisted, regarding his displaced tools over Celegorm's shoulder. "Only a pig would create such disorder."

 

"I merely shoved half a dozen petty instruments to the side. I am hardly a pig for it." Celegorm retorted, fingers finding the first well hidden clasp in the high collar of Curufin's garment. Having found one, Celegorm soon found the others, and his calloused fingers flew down Curufin's chest, splitting apart the garment at its fastenings, and unlacing the highly starched tunic revealed beneath.

Curufin riled against his brother, seemingly oblivious to Celegorm's actions.  
  
  
  
"They are not petty instruments, they are scaled measuring components of the best quality and highest expen..." Curufin's objections trailed off into a gasp, as Celegorm bent down his head, laving a wet tonuge over a bared nipple.  
  
  
  
As his tonuge flourished attention upon the swiftly hardening peak, Celegorm's hands rose to his brother's shoulders, pushing off the folds of cloth hooked onto them, leaving Curufin bare from the waist up. Curling his tonuge briefly about the now fully hardened nipple, Celegorm slid his hands down, to rest on Curufin's thighs. 

Celegorm's strong fingers curled about Curufin's thighs with bruising intent, before attacking the laces of Curufin's trousers, ripping the braided leather lace from its loops, and peeling the trousers from Curufin's thighs and hips.  
  
  
Curufin's arousal was uncovered by the loss of his trousers, pressing against his stomach.

 

Celegorm's tonuge left Curufin's nipple, to lick in one unbroken line from chest to navel, and then lower, gliding over, then around Curufin's cock.  
  
  
Curufin threw his head back, a soundless gesture of pleasure, one ring bedecked hand coming up, and entangling itself in the goldish shimmer of  Celegorm's hair. A moan was torn from Curufin's lips a moment later, when Celegorm saw fit to engulf his brother's cock with his mouth, Curufin's arousal sliding to the back of his throat.

" _Tyelko_." Curufin moaned almost worshipfully, hand clenching within Celegorm's hair.  

 

Celegorm responded to such a fervent sound by hollowing his cheeks, his tonuge sweeping over the veins lining his brother's cock, and Curufin's body slumped back, held up by only the sharp points of his elbows.   
  
  
  
Celegorm chuckled, a low and raspy vibration deep in his throat, and lavished the attentions of his tonuge and lips on Curufin's cock for a short, few more moments, before pulling back, leaving Curfin's cock straining and weeping beads of moisture. 

  
  
Curufin groaned in displeasure, eyes narrowing at his brother. Celegorm gave an answering smirk, his hand drifting from Curufin's thigh to alight on his arousal, pressing a calloused thumb into the leaking slit.  
   
  
"Tyelkormo, you evil _bitch_." Curufin hissed out, his elbows giving way, letting him fall against the polished surface of the table.   


 

"Such language." Celegorm murmured in mock abhorrence. Curufin glared at him, bright eyes shining with dangerous annoyance.  

Celegorm raised the fingers of his other hand to his mouth, tracing them over his lips, before flicking his tonuge out, running it over his fingers, touching each callous, covering them in thin sheen of saliva.

  
Curufin watched this display, disgust curling his lips.

"Are you grooming yourself? Curufin inquired.

"Hardly." Celegorm quipped, his hand leaving his mouth, falling between his brothers legs, pressing against his brother's entrance, two fingers easing past the tightly scrunched ring of muscle.

 

Curufin made an exquisite noise of disgust as Celegorm's saliva coated fingers pushed into his channel, nose wrinkling in the slightest way.   
  
  
Celegorm shoved his fingers up suddenly, jabbing at spot deep within Curufin's channel that drew a strangled cry from the depths of his throat. Celegorm's fingers retreated, then pressed back, but now, avoiding the spot.

 

 

Curufin's breath came from his lips a hiss, lower body aching to push against his brother's fingers, though his mind held him rigid. Celegorm saw the tension that drew Curfin's stomach and hips taut, and leaned down, lips pressing ever so lightly to the head of Curufin's cock.   
  
  
The tension snapped, Curufin desperately thrusting his hips upward, a snarl of anger issuing from his mouth.

"Tyelko, stop your foolishness and _get on with it._ " Curufin ground out in tight, rigidly controlled tones.     
  
  
Celegorm acquiesced, tonuge and fingers leaving his brother's body, his fingers instead going to the laces of his own trousers, his tonuge running over his lips.   
  
  
  
Curufin watched every movement of his brother's, eyes fastened on Celegorm's fingers as they drew the lacing from its loops. Celegorm's cock sprang out as the laces were undone, and he moved between Curufin's legs, hooking them on his hips, his cock rubbing purposely against Curufin's entrance.

 

Curufin doubtless felt the pressure at his entrance, but gave no indication that he did, his face blank, reaching both hands up, Curufin tucked errant strands of hair back past his ears, back into his braided coiffure, presenting the very image of composed boredom.  
  
  
  
Celegorm's hips jerked suddenly, and in one smooth action, sheathed his cock within his brother. Curufin's hands abandoned his hair, rising instead to seize Celegorm's shoulders.

 

Celegorm intercepted his brother's hands, grasping them about the wrists and pinning them back against the tabletop, over Curufin's head, timing his actions with a harsh first thrust. 

 

Curufin arched against his brother's restraining grip, legs tightening fragmentaly about Celegorm's waist, but Celegorm's fervor decreased not in the slightest, hips moving forward and backward in a steady rhythm, shoving ruthlessly into Curufin's channel. 

His hands held aloft, legs spread wide around his brother's waist, Curfin merely lay, not contributing in aiding pleasure for either of their parts.  
  
  
Celegorm's head dipped down, lips touching to the side of Curufin's jaw, a gentle contrast to his brutal actions between Curufin's legs. Curfin's hips lifted marginally, his legs still encasing Celegorm's waist, letting himself be moved across the tabletop by the impact of each thrust.  


 

 

Celegorm's lips pulled back from his teeth, and he bit down, catching a tender fold of Curufin's flesh.

 

Curfin remained silent, only a soft release of air sounding from his mouth at Celegorm's bite. Impatience flashed in Celegorm's eyes, and he rocked his hips flush against Curufin's, his cock sliding deeper than his earlier thrusts had permitted, reaching the spot his fingers had brushed before.  


 

Curufin let out a keening wail of pleasure, legs clamping about Celegorm's waist, channel clenching about his brother's cock as he came, and came hard, splattering his seed on the leather jerkin that was stretched tight over Celegorm's belly. 

 

 

Curufin's wail had been administered directly into Celegorm's ears, thanks to the positioning of Celegorm's head, and the sound, combined with the sudden constricting of Curufin's muscles around his cock was enough to send Celegorm over the edge of pleasure, seed ebbing thick and hot into his brother.   
  
  
  
  
Curufin's breath came short, and Celegorm released his wrists, though Curufin left them positioned above his head, legs slipping from Celegorm's waist at the same time Celegorm's cock left his body.

 

Curfin raised himself up on his elbows, his eyes fastening upon, then tracking a drop of seed that was ever so slowly, making a trail down Celegorm's leather jerkin, before dropping his gaze between his legs, to the seed that pooled under them upon the table.

 

 

 

"You've made quite a mess, brother." Curufin said, eyes flitting up to meet Celegorm's.

 

 

Celegorm's eyes flicked between his brother's legs, then to the six tools laying in disarray upon the floor.

 

 

"This hardly counts as a _mess_."  Celegorm said in exasperation.

 

 

  
  
  
 

 

 

 

  
  
   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback. Leave some. Please.


End file.
